


Draco is Hiding Something

by dementordementor



Series: Watching You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, dildo, kind of(?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Harry follows Draco to his room because he thinks he is hiding something. Draco is indeed hiding something, but not what he expected.Or in which Harry watches Draco fuck himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Watching You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 483





	Draco is Hiding Something

Harry quickly exits the Great Hall without giving an explanation to Hermione or Ron, chasing after the silver-haired head standing out from the rest of the heads walking through the stairs. In a corner, he pulls the invisibility cloak out from his robes and throws it over him, disappearing from view.

When Malfoy gets to the portrait of the entrance of the Slytherin’s common room, he whispers the password and the portrait shouts open, letting him in. Harry quickly follows him and he enters Slytherin’s common room for the second time in his almost six years at Hogwarts.

Malfoy makes his way to what he supposed are the boys’ rooms and Harry follows. 

He opens the door of his shared-room and enters, Harry barely manages to get in with him before he closes the door and… locks it.

Harry is sure Malfoy is about to do something that will prove his theory. He was sure if he had told Hermione he was going inside the Slytherin’s common room to spy on Malfoy she would have scolded him and told him not to do so. Fortunately, he hadn’t told nor Hermione nor Ron he was doing so.

Malfoy grabs something out of the lower drawer and apparently is deep inside since he almost has all his arm inside it. Harry is sure he is about to get another cursed object but he is not able to see what it is because Malfoy throws it to the bed and covers it with a pillow, but it’s weird that he grabs it with his bare hand.

He begins to unbutton his shirt and Harry feels a little uncomfortable by the view, because even if he dislikes Malfoy, he respects people’s privacy. When the shirt is out, freeing his milk-like white chest, he proceeds to unbutton his trousers and Harry feels he shouldn’t be there anymore, but he can’t get out now because Malfoy would _know_ someone is there, so he just turns to look to the window, waiting for Malfoy to put his pajamas on; but he doesn’t.

He lays on his bed and Harry _had_ to look at what he was doing but oh, Merlin…

Malfoy begins to lazily rub his cock through his black and tight underwear and oh Godric Gryffindor, Harry _shouldn’t_ be there. It’s not like he had never jerked himself in the boys’ room in Gryffindor’s tower, but he was alone. He feels like he is violating Malfoy’s privacy but he _can’t_ leave.

He turns his back and decides he’s not going to look at Malfoy for the rest of the night (he isn’t even sure how he is going to be able to ever look at him again without blushing), but he breaks this promise when he hears a low moan escaping Malfoy’s mouth and unconsciously, he turns and oh, fuck, he’s going to burn in hell.

Malfoy’s cock is now out of his underwear and he’s jerking himself dry. Harry notices his cock is smaller than his but not by much and he _can’t_ stop looking now. His pants begin to tighten and he is sure he is about to get an erection for watching bloody Malfoy jerking himself, lord, he _is_ going to hell.

He accommodates his painful bulge in his trousers, refusing to jerk himself and continues looking at Malfoy’s next move. 

Malfoy raises his hips and lowers his underwear, allowing Harry to appreciate his arse, and Harry had never noticed how… juicy his arse is.

He grabs his wand from his nightstand and casts a non-verbal spell on top of his hand. He leaves his wand at his side on the bed and turns to grab the thing he had buried under his pillow and Harry is paying even more attention. When he gets it out, Harry notices the object he thought was cursed was just a… dildo?

 _Draco Malfoy_ , the most prideful git of the whole damn Hogwarts owns a _dildo_. Harry can’t help but wonder if his father knows about that and he has to suppress a chuckle that immediately dies when Malfoy begins to jerk the dildo with his other hand, coating it with a bright liquid that Harry supposes it’s lube.

Wait- There’s a spell for casting lube?

His train of thoughts gets cut when he sees Malfoy directing his hand which previously was covered in lube to his arse and Harry feels he’s not able to breathe anymore. 

Malfoy enters one digit in his hole with a shriek and Harry feels his cock twitching in his pants. 

_This is_ so _wrong_ , he thinks, but does nothing about it.

Malfoy inserts a second digit quickly and Harry thinks this is definitely not the first time Malfoy fingers himself and the thought just made his cock ache even more.

He begins to thrust with his fingers faster, moaning under his breath every time and Harry can’t help but slowly walk closer to him to get a better view of his fingers opening him and he notices Malfoy doing scissors movements to open himself even more.

He stops suddenly and Harry is afraid he detected him just like he had had on the train but he just pulls his fingers out of him and Harry thinks that’s the best sound he has ever heard. He could _listen_ to Malfoy’s slick fingers exiting his tight hole and somehow he could _listen_ to Draco’s insides, wet of lube.

Malfoy directs the wet dildo to his hole and when the tip touches his muscle ring he winces and then slowly begins to introduce it and Harry watches as his muscle ring gives in to the thickness of the dildo. He can’t help but think his cock is bigger than the dildo.

After what Harry saw were painful moments to Malfoy, the dildo was finally fully in and Malfoy’s whole body shook as he moaned loudly making Harry’s cock twitch again.

Inevitably, Harry grabbed his hard and painful bulge and began to rub it on top of his trousers.

Malfoy doesn’t move for what Harry felt like hours but then he grabs the base of the dildo and pulls it out a little pushing it back in hard, making him moan loud again.

He does the same another three times before starting to thrust himself harder and a few moments later, with his free hand, he grabs his wand at his side and casts another spell Harry had never heard before. 

He unleashes the grip on the base of the dildo but the dildo doesn’t stop thrusting inside of him. Malfoy starts to shake and he lets out little moans and keeps stuttering the letter ‘P’. Harry doesn’t understand why until the full word comes out of his mouth.

“Potter,” Malfoy whispers under his breath in a painful moan. Harry freezes in his place and he is sure his cock has never hurt this bad before. He rubs his cock faster and he isn’t sure if Malfoy listened to the fabric rubbing against his hand because he bites his lower lip stopping his moans, the dildo begins a slower pace and he raises his head, quickly checking around the room, so Harry takes the painful decision of not touching himself anymore. Malfoy’s cheeks become a bright pink tone and he lowers his head and the dildo begins the fast and hard pace again, making Malfoy an incoherent mess of moans.

And oh, Merlin, Godric and Salazar too. Malfoy arches his back and with a high-pitched moan, he comes. He keeps coming and _coming_. The dildo is not moving anymore but it’s still deep buried in his hole, Harry assumes it is pressed against his prostate, milking his orgasm even more. Streams of thick, white cum coating all the way down his cock, some of it spills in his chest and abdomen and it runs down his cock wetting his bed and is the best image Harry has ever seen.

Draco Malfoy, eyes closed, tears running down his flushed cheeks. Hand milking his cock and a dildo fucking him. The best thing about it all is the words leaving his mouth in a moan, ‘Potter’ and oh, fuck, he is coming _untouched_ in his trousers. He can feel his underwear getting wet due to his cumshots. He feels his orgasm through his whole body, weakening him. He tries so hard not to fall on his knees because he isn’t sure his legs can hold him longer.

Malfoy shrieks when the dildo pulls out of him, his breathe is hard but he lays lazily on his bed, his hand, chest and thighs covered in his sticky cum but he doesn’t clean them.

“Enjoyed the show, Potter?” he asks exhausted, turning to look at him and fuck, what is the point of covering himself with the cloak anymore? So he pulls the cloak from him and he looks deep into Malfoy’s flushed cheeks and he is sure he is blushing too. “You know, I could report you to McGonagall. What would she think of the ‘Golden Boy’ spying on other students? How many points do you think that would be from Gryffindor?” the git teases him.

“You won’t,” Harry says surely.

“And why is that?” 

“Because I really doubt you would like to explain _this_ ,” he says as he grabs the sticky dildo between Malfoy’s thighs and he watches his face glowing even redder, something Harry thought was impossible.

“Give it back,” Malfoy orders, trying to snatch it from his hands.

“You know, I think I’m going to keep it,” Harry said with a smirk. “I was thinking you would, perhaps, like something bigger,” he teased.

“You kinky bastard,” Malfoy whispered, making him chuckle. “You know you need to leave. Blaise will come any minute now.”

“Just like that?”

“Well, what were you expecting? Hot chocolate and some muffins?”

Harry rolled his eyes and climbed to the bed, imprisoning Malfoy’s body under his. He was sure he had stained his robes with Malfoy’s cum but he couldn’t care less. He grabbed Malfoy’s jawline and pulled their lips together. Malfoy opened his mouth in a moan and he took advantage to get his tongue inside, both of their tongues twirling around the other.

He caressed Malfoy’s abdomen, coating his fingers with his spunk, which was starting to dry in his skin. When they split apart he directed his fingers towards Malfoy’s red, wet and plumped lips from their previous kiss. He quickly understood and opened his mouth. He began to lick and suck Harry’s fingers, looking deep in his eyes, leaving his fingers clean of cum but wet in his saliva. Harry pulled them out and Malfoy sucked one last time so they left his mouth a ‘pop’.

“If you want your dildo back, meet me tomorrow near the Room of Requirement,” was the last thing he had said to Malfoy when they were at the portrait, before exiting Slytherin’s common room under his cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Strawberries and Pajamas - Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [It might get a little tight - Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420)


End file.
